mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 315 - Teenage Cave Man
The Shorts Synopses In Aquatic Wizards, many people water ski in slow motion throughout Cypress Gardens in Florida. In Catching Trouble, an overly enthusiastic wildlife trapper torments snakes, wildcats and bear cubs while his silent ethnic guide friend watches on. Information *''Aquatic Wizards'' was included on Shorts Vol 3, released by Rhino Entertainment on VHS in Janurary 2001, and on DVD in August 2004 as an limited time exclusive bonus for ordering MST3K: The Essentials from a specially created Rhino site. *''Catching Trouble'' was included on Shorts Vol 2, released by Rhino Entertainment on VHS in October 1999, and on DVD as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 3, a 4-DVD set with The Sidehackers, The Unearthly and The Atomic Brain. The Movie Synopsis Alternate title: Rubble Without a Cause. '' Vaughn stars as a 35-year-old teenage caveman with styled hair who seeks to discover what is in the uncharted jungles beyond his tribe's campsite. It is against the Word (and the Word is the Law), but he breaks it anyway. Soon he discovers a strange creature that kills with its touch. We later learn that this is not a prehistoric tale, but a post-apocalyptic tale, and the strange creature is a 500-plus year old irradiated scientist in a radiation suit.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0052279/plotsummary Information This film was remade as a made-for-cable movie in 2002. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0283043/ The Episode Host Segments '''Prologue:' Joel and the Bots are bored out of their minds during a rainstorm. Segment One (Invention Exchange): Rainy day ipecacs: Crow’s is chocolate milk + pickle juice, Tom’s is circus peanuts + warm strawberry Quik + a punch in the stomach, and Joel’s is Lucky Charms + cherry Nyquil. Dr. F and Frank start fighting for some unknown reason. Segment Two: "Catching Ross." Joel and the Bots produce their own version of Catching Trouble with Ross as the tormented prey. Segment Three: Dr. F and Frank are still fighting while Joel shows the Bots a history of Technology. This bores them to sleep. Technology's greatest achievement? The Flying Nun. Segment Four: Examining the pendulum of human development. Segment Five: Crow and Tom Servo mimic the film's end. Joel reads a slimy letter and Dr. F and Frank patch things up with some General Foods International Coffee and a viewing of the Jack Lemmon opus Dad Stinger: The Teenage Caveman runs smack dab into a tree and conks his head. Obscure References * "Oh, leave Phil out of this!" On the 70's All in the Family sitcom spinoff Maude, the eponymous main character, played by Bea Arthur, would occasionally refer to her brother Phil in this intonation. * "Do not bring your evil here!" A quote from the Swamp Thing TV series. * "It's Emo Philips in a dress!" Emo Philips is an American comedian. *''"Eh, what? Is he Terry-Thomas all of the sudden?"'' Terry-Thomas was a British comic actor best known for his roles in such films as It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World and Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines. He also appeared in Diabolik as a pompous government official. *''"It's me! I'm Trumpy!"'' A callback to Pod People. *''"Thong, the fish are ready!"'' Callback to Cave Dwellers. Sources Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with shorts Category:Teen Exploitation Category:Unreleased Episodes